The Tormentor
The Tormenter is a large Necromorph that seems to be composed of multiple corpses and can be recognized by its two huge arms that resemble a Leaper.[http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements Dead Space 2], List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2 (Torment Me No More achievement: Kill the Tormenter) Description The Tormenter is a large, brutish Necromorph with a similar look to a Brute-Tripod, but with the head twisted to have a long mouth and apparantly, a pair of mandibles on the sides of its mouth along with spikes and bones coming out of it that resembles a spinal cord. If one looks close enough at the head of the Tormenter, a human face can be distinguished. The Tormenter also has long, spindly, tentacle-like, hind legs that it uses to crawl in the vents. It is first seen right after the encounter with Daina. Its resemblance to Brutes is made quite obvious, both in its tremendous size and the way it uses its arms to swing itself into Isaac's path. Don't mistake it for one, however- attempting to fight it in a conventional manner will result in a particularly unpleasant death. The Tormentor's violent, sporadic spasms of movement when trapped may indicate a more animalistic mind than many other Necromorphs. Then again, all Necromorphs exhibit only the basic instinct to attack and continue to attack even after recoiling from a severed limb. As this is the only time this Necromorph is seen it could simply be a mutation that formed to be best suited to track down prey in the Sprawl. Fight scene thumb|300px|left|The Tormentor Fight Scene The fight scene between Isaac and the Tormentor triggers after Isaac falls through a vent in order to escape being shot at by a Government gunship. After falling into a bloody pit, the Tormentor attacks him and Isaac has to shoot one of its arms in order to escape. After successfully dismembering its arm, Isaac runs towards a window when the gunship shows up and shoots, breaking the glass and sucking Isaac and the Tormentor out into space. Isaac grabs hold of the gunship, but after the Tormenter crashes on the ship as well, he tries to escape by boosting away. Unfortunately, the Tormentor grabs his leg, and to escape, Isaac shoots one of the explosive fuel canisters floating out of the damaged hull of the gunship, which kills the Tormentor and sends Isaac spiraling back into another residential area of the Sprawl. Death Scene *During the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of its arms, should he fail to do that, the creature will break free of the fallen debris, drag Isaac towards it, lift him off the ground, and finally bite his head off. *Should Isaac fail to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, it will fling him around and throw him into its mouth. It then grabs him (with him still in its mouth) with both arms, and tears him in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. thumb|left|300px|The Tormenter Death Scene, a clear reference to Dead Space's Box Art Trivia *The Tormenter serves as a boss battle that Isaac encounters on the Sprawl, after Isaac is forced to flee from a decompressed area of the Unitologist compound via a large vent. *The Tormenter is the largest Necromorph featured in Dead Space 2, not including The Corruption. *This Necromorph seems to have the same blank staring face that the Unitologist Slashers have, possibly indicating that it used to be one of them. *The Dead Space 2 demo ends as the Tormenter appears. *After shooting its arm under the debris in the final fight, if Issac does not flee, the Tormentor will make a pass through Issac. The Tormenter will damage Issac before it stomps through the hallway, wall, and continue to travel through space. This is an obvious bug since walking down the hallway will trigger the correct scene, with the Tormentor behind you again. *The Tormentor, despite its name, has what are presumably some of the least painful death sequences available to Isaac, such as if he fails to shoot an explosive canister on the Gunship, he dies relatively quickly, considering how painful some of his other death sequences have been, such as the Tripod or Puker. *The Tormentor has 4 different death scenes, one for each segment of the fight. Gallery File:Weakness.jpg File:Unknown_2.png Flying tormenter.jpg|Isaac watching the Tormenter fly towards him. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlUZ3BmHREo *SPOILERS* *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4FleOs6rQ&feature=related